Change of liking?
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: lately gojyo is changing about her traits with women, so he wants to find a solution for this. but he doesn't know the cause for what he's changing is nearer than he thinks ...bad summary, please read it!yaoi! not lemon


Ran: hellooo!^^ ok, i'm Ran ^^ this is my first one-shot from saiyuki, so i hope you like it!^^

**Change of liking  
><strong>

_I have always been and considered myself a women's lover, addicted to their fragance, their taste, their touch. I've always been kind to them, indeed, for over ten years I have survived because of my dealings with the women, and for me it's a pleasure to make them happy._

_But lately I've felt somewhat indifferent about this matter when it came to women now, and the reason this is happening hasn't occurred to me._

_Although, now that I think about it…it must be because I'm surrounded by women-repelling idiots. Yes, that should be the reason, because I couldn't lose the ability to attract women. _

_But what the hell? The point is that I have to find a solution to this. Well, there are some possibilities:_

_Well, I would get rid of them, but unless I want a new bullet hole adorning my beautiful head, it's better not to do it ... That annoying monk has very bad mood ..._

_If I say I'll go buy snuff, insurance the monkey idiot will go behind me, so I won't be able to do anything with a guy who looks like a little boy next to me ..._

_It seems that the best option is to escape from my room at night, Hakkai won't stop me and the others will be sleeping peacefully. Well, I'll do it!_

...

With the last rays of sun, Sanzo entire group retired to their quarters. They were greatly depleted, as a few hours earlier had destroyed a large group of youkai. Consequently, the villagers crammed them with offerings and acknowledgments. For that reason, they all ended with a considerable headache.

Despite this, the redhead still wanted to carry out his plan. More so because he was one of the heroes of the town in that moment, so it would be easier to deal with the inhabitants of this.

So late at night, he got up from his bed and arrayed to leave, always carefully to not to wake up the asleep brown-haired on the other bed.

However, when he was about to leave the room, he noticed the green eyed man moved restlessly in his bed and, without thinking, he approached him and covered it with a blanket, stroking his face to calm down.

_This should be another Hakkai's nightmares ..._

Indeed, his friend had been suffered from nightmares long time and he only calmed with the help of the crimson-eyed.

_Well, he's looking good ..._

He walked back to the door, but before leaving the bedroom, he took a new look inside, and more specifically the dark-haired.

- Hakkai … I'm sorry to leave you alone, but I have to check if I'm still the one that I was before ... - he whispered almost to himself.

So, he shut the door, leaving a troubled and awake young man between the sheets.

...

The streets were deserted, except for the few people who worked at night or went out for fun. These were divided into small groups chatting while they were sharing pitchers of beer or wine bottles.

As he watched the redhead, they identified him as one of his heroes - despite being drunk - and invited him to join them. However, he politely rejected his proposal and walked to the first store opened he found.

It wasn't very big, it only fit about four small tables with chairs, in addition to the fine bar from which the landlord dispatched to customers.

Moreover, the place was almost empty, there remained only a man of middle age, robust and disheveled, his body thrown on a table, apparently asleep, but still held in his hand an empty bottle of alcohol. And other person (who firstly he didn't see because this man was monopolizing the attention of all who entered), a young woman, but could not guess her features as she sat on a stool at the bar, and therefore behind the door input.

Thus, the feverish boy groomed his long crimson hair and went to occupe a seat beside the lady.

Feeling that someone was with her, she turned around, revealing her dazzling beauty: fine-featured face, pale skin, curly red hair and jet black eyes that sparkled in the light of the candles that adorned the place. Besides that his body had nice curves, implied by an open dress and low cut leg.

Well, finally I got lucky! What a woman I found!

- And what does a girl as beautiful as you drinking alone? - Questioned the redhead while he was dropping the arm on the bar.

- You're not from around here, right? - Asked the black-eyed while she was approaching the other, he could tell she was slightly drunk, as her scent reached the nostrils of the crimson eye.

- No, madam. I'm just passing through. Why you ask?

- Then we must make the most of our time together - and she landed on the legs of the semi-youkai and went over to him more and more ...

Until ... the tavern door opened, focusing their eyes on the man who stood petrified on the threshold, a man who our hero knew very well .

- H-Hakkai ... - surprised, even with the woman on his lap - what are you doing here? Have you … followed me? - Before he ask the question in its entirety, his partner ran off, raising concerns in the redhair.

- Let him go ... and go on having fun - again the female was approaching to him sensually and playing with the red hair of his companion.

- Stop! - Away women violently, which was unable to maintain balance and fell helplessly to the ground - I won't do this ...

Quickly he left the bar to look for the green-eyed.

...

_I ... really don't understand ... why am I doing this? Going behind Hakkai just because he has seen me with a woman ..._

_Ahhh I'm so confused! Why the hell Hakkai ran away like that? Damn it! I'll meet you to give me an explanation, you idiot!_

After several minutes asking citizens if they had seen him and after checking up the darkest places of the town, he found what he wanted.

The young man dropped his back against a wall of a house and remained downcast. The other began to slowly bring him. However, when he was a few feet away, the brown-haired noticed him and began to run again.

- What? Do not even on your mind doing that again - and swiftly grabbed his arms leaving him trapped between the wall and your body.

- What are you doing? Let me go, Gojyo! - Trying to break away from the grip of another without success.

- Not until you tell me what the hell's the matter.

- I'm okay ... as always ... - still crestfallen replied, hiding her face from the eyes of his captor.

- It isn't true! Come on, Hakkai, look ... you're not so! You're always happy and calm, you don't go around running to first change and with that aura of sadness in you ... And that worries me ... please tell me what's wrong ... - loosening the grip of his hands, but not leaving free the brown-haired.

- Gojyo ... I ... I'm sorry I watered the party ... is that ... - he didn't take it anymore, he had tried, but now everything was going wildly out and began to mourn uncontrollably - but I ... I can't forget my feelings ... for you ...

- H-Hakkai ... - he suddenly felt a great pain inside him , mixed with a warm tingling through his body, at that time just wanted him to stop to mourn, to have him in his arms, protecting him like a treasure - _I finally understand ... the reason for my strange attitude ... that I didn't feel the need to do what I did before ... the fear I had when I realized I was changing ... all this is because of _... Hakkai.

Without hesitation, the red-haired slightly raised the chin to the other, which was still drying tears. And then joined his lips to the other ones, ending finally with the distance separating them both, joining their bodies more. Faced with this reaction of the middle-youkai, the green-eyed, surprised, did nothing but get carried away by the rhythm of that sweet kiss. As the seconds passed, it became more passionate, they were demonstrating the feelings that had been suppressing for so long.

When it was been a few minutes they had to be separated by lack of oxygen and they remained eye to eye each other without saying a word, until the crimson-eyed decided to break the silence.

- The fact that I has changed ... it's all your fault, Hakkai - he said, smiling mischievously - although ... I would be able to get used to this - he embraced the brown-haired, and they remained so for some time, enjoying each other's presence, thinking of nothing more .


End file.
